


The Leap Home

by VivArney



Category: Quantum Leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	The Leap Home

Who am I this time?  
Where can I be?  
Touching so many lives.  
Setting right things that  
Once went so very wrong.

Sometimes, this life is torture.  
I grow to love someone  
Only to see them die.  
Letting go is the hardest part -  
Letting go - without losing heart.

Doctor, Lawyer, Indian Chief,  
I've been those and many more.  
Teacher, Lover, Traitor, Friend,  
Biker, Waiter, Soldier, Cop.  
God, I just want to go home!


End file.
